


Domestic Garashir One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Garak is a good boyfriend, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Julian Bashir, Trans Male Character, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Garak and Julian are soft bois who are gay and live together and are in love. And also Julian is trans. This is going to be a series of One Shots about their lives, and you can read them altogether or separately.





	Domestic Garashir One Shots

They had been living together for about a month now, so Garak wasn't surprised when he heard his boyfriend up during the middle of the night, pacing in the other room. He did this a lot. Garak had been worried at first (and he still was, of course), but he had come to accept Julian's odd behavior at this point. There were things that Julian didn't share with anyone, even with Garak, and that was okay with him. There were many things he kept from Julian. So no, he wasn't that worried when he heard Julian up and about during the middle of the night. He'd come back when he was ready. This was usual for him.

What wasn't usual was that Garak suddenly heard Julian stop his pacing. He waited: one minute, five minutes, 20 minutes, but he heard nothing. Had Julian just gone to sleep on the couch? He didn't think that he'd done something to provoke this, but he was never as sensitive toward Julian's emotions as he tried to be. He ran through the day in his head but came up with nothing. Frightened now, he came to a decision and threw the covers back, walking into the next room.

The lights were dim but definitely on, and as he entered, he saw Julian, standing in the corner of the room in front of the mirror that the couple kept there. He glanced over and cursed silently.

"Computer, turn up the lights in here," Garak said, cringing at his own angry tone. He strode over and took his boyfriend in his arms, caressing his tousled hair. "My dear, what's wrong? Why are you up?" He glanced over at the mirror that Julian had been staring at as if it held the answers to his questions, but it only reflected his confusion and concern back at him. He looked away, then straight into Julian's eyes, noticing for the first time that they were brimming with unfallen tears.

Julian held his gaze for a few seconds before answers. "Nothing. I'm fine." Garak tilted his head, giving his boyfriend a look that said I'm not going to stop until you give me a real answer. Julian sighed and added, "I'm sorry for waking you. Let's go back to bed."

"You didn't wake me," Garak lied. Julian gave him a questioning look, but he could never tell when his boyfriend was telling the truth anyway. "I was awake already. Now please tell me what's wrong."

Julian sucked in a long breath and unwrapped himself from Garak's arms, turning back toward the mirror. "I'm such a liar," he practically whispered.

Garak almost laughed, but the sorrow in his boyfriend's gaze caught him off-guard. "My dear doctor," he said, placing his hands on Julian's shoulders and meeting his eyes in the mirror, "if one of us is a liar, then I assure you…"

"You know what I mean!" Julian pulled away and strode angrily to the other end of the room. Garak did, of course, but he still didn't know how to broach the subject, even after a year of being with him.

"Every day I put up my disguise," Julian continued. "I bind my chest, I lower my voice, I introduce myself as a man, and people are fooled." He paused. "But when I come home and look in the mirror at night, I can see through these lies." He turned around, meeting Garak's gaze. "Because no matter how much I try to change myself, I'm still a…" His voice broke along with Garak's heart.

"No, you're not." He walked over and raised his arms to embrace his boyfriend but stopped himself, unsure of how to continue. He ended up awkwardly patting Julian's shoulder and then placing his arms at his sides.

"I am!" Julian exclaimed feverishly. The tears that he'd been holding back were falling now.

"No, you’re not," Garak replied, this time hugging Julian for real, holding him to his chest and cradling his head. He was sobbing now, and Garak too felt on the verge of tears. "You are the best man I have ever known. You are more of a man than anyone, and I love you. Why can't you…" No, too harsh. "And I wish you could see that," he completed hesitantly. Julian relaxed in his arms, and he knew that he'd made the right choice of words.

"Come on," he said, taking his boyfriend's arm and leading him back to bed. "No more mirrors. Just get some sleep." Julian nodded, swallowing one final sob, and leaned his head on Garak's shoulder as they walked back.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Garak turned and gently kissed the top of Julian's head. "No need to thank me, my dear doctor. You give me so much more than this every single day that I get to spend with you loving me. I love you."

The pair climbed into their shared bed. Julian hugged his knees, crying again, and Garak wrapped his arms around the smaller man, a protective reminder that he was there for him. He knew what Julian needed.

"I love you, too."

Garak smiled to himself. "Computer, lights."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and let me know if you have any suggestions. Comment here, or message me on Tumblr @phinas-garden.


End file.
